Conventional toilet bowl plungers and brushes are generally unsightly, unsanitary, messy and clearly not eye-appealing. Plungers generally have long wooden handles which are highly visible if stored in the open at or around the toilet, which is generally the preferred storage location in order to minimize movement of the messy, dripping plunger between uses. Toilet bowl brushes, while often a bit smaller, are nonetheless large enough so that they cannot be unobtrusive when stored at or near the toilet, where they normally are kept for the same reasons as with respect to plungers.